Franchesca and Mr. Brown
Franchesca goes to Mr. Brown for help with her 'condition'. Setting: Purple district. Timeline: Preceeded by Gender Vending Followed by Billy and Franchesca *Franchesca “Haroooolldd!!! Ima giiiirrllll” Franchesca soooobs *Harold raised eyebrow *Franchesca “Haroooold heeelp meeee!!” *Harold "Well that's certainly interesting effect." B| *Franchesca “It'shhh not intresstiiiin its hooooribllleee ''and yer eyessh are jusssh...” Franchesca gets lost for a moment- “ HAROOOOLLL HELPPP MEEE” *Harold "Ms. Valentine, are you drunk? Have you been drinking strange drinks given to you by handsome mad scientists?” *Franchesca doesn't notice the 'Ms.' "Yesh I'm drunk, 'sh the only waay I c'n bear thishh. And ''no, I wash'a lady befer ''I met the hanshome ssscintisst, yeaa? Had jusst... amashin shoul'erss...sho do you.... uh..." *Mr_Brown rolls his eyes "Honestly. Your turn into a beautiful women and your first instinct is to get inebriated? This city is full of men..." he gives Frankie a disproving look "like you, in fact, who take advantage of these sorts of women" B/ although Frankie gets taken advantage of when he's a drunk bloke too hahaha yea , _ , *Mr_Brown has done that, not in sexual way though, just an intel getting way *Franchesca's doesn't catch the 'beautiful woman' thing, but her eyes well up at Mr. Brown's disapproving tone. "''Nooo, I went ta hiidee firsh, but then I wash h''ungryyy'' and I misshed Bellaaa. But shesh Billy ssho I don't know whadda do an... um... N' I ran out sscotsh, Harold! I ran ouuut! Ire'lly did!" She gestures franticaly. *Mr_Brown rubs his temples "All right, all right calm down." He takes off his coat and puts it on Franchesca's shoulders. "We will figure something out, but it might be a good idea to wait till you've sobered up" BT *Franchesca stares at Harold with a hazy, hopeful look as she tries to burrow into his massive coat. "Ssssee, but if Ishober up I wont ''be calm caush, caush like, ''yer ''beautful, ''but ''thash ok cause ''I'm drunk." As she explains her logic, Franchesca leans on Mr. Brown. *Mr_Brown isn't really paying attention to what Franchesca's saying, he's just nodding and awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. "Wait what?" Did he say I'm beautiful? Must of misheard it. It'd be foolish to try to understand a drunk Valentines' words. "...What I take you somewhere to calm down?" *Franchesca tries to lean her head on Mr. Brown's shoulder, but she is far too short. She ends up with her face on his chest. "Yer gonna take me out?" She makes a little noise of excitement. "Theresha sshtreet down the club, real good mushic 'n hooch." She pauses and gives him a wide eyed look. "Are you gunna dansh ''with me, Harroool?" Franchesca asks breathlessly. *Mr_Brown cringes and wonders what on earth he's gotten himself into. He ''could ''just lock Frankie in his apartment and get someone else do deal with it but he feels obliged to babysit him. "No booze." *Franchesca looks up from Mr. Browns chest "Oh... but I'll be real good an' wont pash out or noshin or ssspark er shtab an'one. Shcoutsh on. On'rary. Honor. Yea!" she pleads. *Mr_Brown sighs. Franchesca is awfully troublesome, possibly more than her male counterpart which was kinda hard to believe. "How about I dance with you as long as you don't drink. Don't drink all night, we dance all night. Have one dance then immediately grab a bottle? We never dance again" *Mr_Brown is a little apprehensive. Frankie may be drunk woman but he was still one of the best dancers in the city. He clears his throat, he should be thankful he's cloaked and nobody but Frankie can see if he cocks it up. "We'll start simple and go from there alright? I haven’t danced with a partner in well... far too long" He starts off by doing a basic swing. Mr. Brown’s moves start off a little stiff. *Franchesca is too focused and far gone to notice Mr. Brown's trepidation. "Alright, Harold" she tries to relax and follow Harold and get into the nifty old tymey music, bouncin her hips and spinning as she danced, just the way she'd seen her partners do in the past. Her dress twirls and flounces up, revealing quite a lot of leg. "Harold thi'sh ish ''fun!" she states with surprise. *Mr_Brown starts to find his feet, Frankie wasn't disapproving so far and that in itself is a real confidence booster. "You think that’s fun? Try this" He spins then dips her. His clunky moves turn smoother and he becomes more daring with his footwork. You swear that you could almost see a smile *Franchesca "I do! Whuh-" She squeals when she's dipped, and her head spinnnss. Once she's upright, she leans in close to Harold, giggling like mad. "Oh loord, Harooold, don' do that agaiiiin," she cries, and laughs, and pulls away to dance again. Her eyes sparkle. "No thash a lie, pleash do." *Mr_Brown brings his A game, he moves straight onto the advance steps "Don't disappoint me now Frankie, I know you can keep up". His feet move quickly and they are spinning and swinging all over the joint. While people can't 'see' the couple they all seem to subconsciously move out of their way. *Franchesca leans backwards towards Mr. Brown, and shimmies and smiles. She blossoms with her glimmering enhance vibe- Oh he was doin the tricky fuuun steps that noone ever did and ahhhh- this was jus the bessst- "Haroold, why ain't we done thish befooree??" As their moves become more complex, she has difficulty just following opposed to trying to guide the pair, but doing all these flashy moves was bringin her so much joy and she was beaming regardless. *Mr_Brown and Frankie have acquired ghostly golden glow as well in the eyes of most people in the room. The tempo of the music slows down and Harold switches to a ballroom style. "For a start, we are business partners, as fun as this is, It's rather inappropriate." His message is a little confused has he moves closer to Frankie. "Secondly, You are notoriously fussy. I have no idea whether we’d be compatible enough to dance in the first place. Also, you’re a woman now." He starts to notice the eyes of people watching. *Franchesca "But yoou jussh shaid it was fun, so thas jus sswell~" And oh she's pressed into him. Oh... The light intensifies, and she goes pink again, but not from the exertion of dancing. "I'm not fussy," she huffs. "See? Jush look, we're compartible! Jush look, will'ya??" All this talk of inappropriateness and business were rather spoiling everything, she thought with annoyance. "It wash a vendy that done it, Harold," she says defensively. "Weren't my idea. I alwash tolya, I tolya Harold..." She really wanted another drink... oops she wasn't done tellin him what she’d told him- "I tolya, ya can't trusht the vendysh..." *Mr_Brown fixes a stray hair from Franchesca's face. Harold's expression seems neutral but his eyes have a warmness about them. "Alright, that was unfair. Your vibe is fussy. You'd dance with anyone that will have you... ". He spins her one last time before leads her somewhere they can sit. B/ *Franchesca blushes with the misperceived praise. "Sshee? Yeah, I ain't fusshy, thas' right- eep!" Her head keeps whirling long after her body stops. She stumbles onto Mr. Brown as they leave the dance floor. "Harolld waitno lesh dansh more please and I'm tireed...'n... yer real ssoft, ok." Franchesca pats him inexpertly, as if congratulating him on this great accomplishment. *Mr_Brown lets go of Franchesca's hand and feels a little light-headed. Concentrating on his vibe and his dancing was a somewhat of new experience for him. He didn't feel drained like when he normally cloaks people in fact he felt quite refreshed."Alright, lets get you outta here then." He figures if a vendy could turn Frankie in to a girl it could turn him back. And a sleepy drunk is much easier to handle than an angry one. Category:Frankie Category:Mr. Brown Category:IS THIS CRACK?! Category:Crack RP